Favor for a Favor - I'll Always Come Back
by RobinScorpio
Summary: Jason is alive but he needs Robin's help. His fate lies in the hands of her father's enemy. New chapters up! Read and respond. I have shut down other stories for lack of interest. Let's keep this one going. Updated M chapters. HIATUS - doesn't seem to be too many Robin fans reviewing stories. Will post on boards.
1. Chapter 1 -4

Favor for a Favor – I'll Always Come Back

Description: Jason is alive but he needs Robin's help. His fate lies in the hands of her father's enemy. A man she thought was dead or locked up in maximum security. She had just gotten them back but the threat still lurked and she had to get rid of it. She couldn't put her family at risk. She had to end it once and for all. Will she be able to save Jason? Will she be able to bring him back? Will he be the Jason she once knew and loved? This story has a bit of the Sci-Fi feel. Suspension of belief is required in some cases.

_Prologue_

_In the Swiss Clinic, one that had not been shut down to Robin's surprise she sat by Jason's beside. She had no idea how he was alive. She just knew that the bullet wound had healed and he had washed up somewhere near Cassadine Island. Victor had tasked her with reviving Stavros and Helena. He would allow her to see Jason in the distance. She was unable to revive Helena. She had been there for two months before Victor realized that you cannot revive the dead. She had been shot in the head. There was no coming back from that. She wasn't some mythical creature that needed a silver bullet or whatever the story had changed to. Stavros she revived and she regretted it. That man was insane and he scared her but she never showed it._

_The substance that Victor had found needed to be cultivated and mined. It was a formula that was discarded by the Russian government intended to give soldiers healing powers and heal the wounded so quickly and completely it would be like it never happened. The problem was that many of the soldiers had gone crazy or developed mutations._

_Five months in total in the lab and Robin had been able to find a compound that worked to regenerate cells. It wasn't the speedy solution that they were looking for but it was a work in progress and did not have the risk that the original formula had. Jason was the second person to receive the formula. He had been in a coma, liking from the shock of nearly drowning, or drowning. Robin wasn't told. All she knew is that there was little brain activity but at least there was activity and it was something to work with. He was on life support._

_It was his fourteenth birthday. He wasn't sure why it was the first thing to come to mind but it did. He remembered the party, the arguing during the party. He remembered wanting to leave. His 20__th__ birthday, Stone gave him a book. He remembered how strong Robin was and how awful things were for him. That was how it had been for he didn't know how long. He had been warping through the years and struggling to break free. It was the day of her funeral and he was too late._

_The monitors went off. Jason's heart rate had increased as well as his blood pressure. Robin thought that it could be the side effects of the medication. He had these sudden jolts in activity before but this was different. She put her hand in his._

_"Come on Jason, whatever it is fight through it. Open those blue eyes." She pleaded with him. She talked to him soothingly and he began to calm down. He squeezed her hand._

_"Robin." He whispered. His throat was dry._

_"I am here. I will get you some water." She said._

_"Not thirsty." He opened his eyes. She was a sight for sore eyes. Her hair was in a messy ponytail, her face devoid of makeup and she had bags under her eyes but somehow she looked like an angel to him._

_"You're alive? Am I dead?" She smiled at him._

_"Rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated." He stared at her as she smirked._

_"And from what I am seeing so have yours. We have a lot to talk about." She said and got him the water anyway. "Slowly"_

_"Where am I?" She sighed._

_"On the island of not." She shrugged. "We are in Switzerland." He smiled._

_"Why did we leave our spouses and run off together?" He teased._

_"Well, I was just about to examine you but you sound like you are doing better than I expected." She examined him anyway. "I am going to take some blood and we will run a few scans. That should tell me more. No we did not run off together. You are still very married and I am divorced. I will be right back." She walked out._

_Robin was astounded by the results. She told Jason they would talk when they could really be alone. He had no idea what that meant but he played along. Two days later he was walking around and trying to figure out how to escape._

_Victor walked into the room. "You are being released Mr. Morgan." Robin looked at him._

_"He can go home to his family." She asked._

_"Yes he can. You held up your end of the bargain." Victor said._

_"And when can I leave?" She asked him._

_"When you finish what you have started. I still need you my dear. I will however allow you to leave the clinic since you have proven your loyalty. You remember our deal. You know who is technically on the table. I will expose them if you do not cooperate." He explained._

_"I am not leaving Robin." Jason glared at Victor._

_"Yes you are Jason. You have a family. This isn't your fight okay. Just take it, trust me." Robin pleaded with him._

_"You came back for me and I am not leaving you." He looked into her eyes._

_"I will always come back Jason. You need to go." Jason looked at her._

_"As touching as this is, if you tell anyone Dr. Scorpio's whereabouts you will put her in great harm. Secrets will be exposed and well, it will not be pretty." Victor assured them._

_"I am not leaving her." Victor smiled._

_"I was hoping you would prove loyal and gratuitous.j See, we need new blood. Fresh blood and Dr. Scorpio was about to be part of that." He looked at Robin._

_"You have your mother's fire, your father's bravado and brains. You are going to a training facility where all the new recruits go. Your job will still be to find the right formula but this will do for now as you can tell by the remarkable results you have seen here." He looked at Jason._

_"You would be good in our cleaning crew, special forces. I like it. Your transportation will be arriving shortly." Victor smiled and walked out._

_"Jason are you crazy?" He looked at her._

_"Not as crazy as you are if you think for one second that I am leaving you here." She sighed._

_"Jason you have a son to worry about and a wife." Robin told him._

_"Danny is mine?" He asked, she had been waiting to tell him when they were out of there but it seemed as though she was once again captive._

_"Yes, Heather Webber switched the results." She took his hand as he smiled in reaction to the news._

_"Jason so much has happened. You need to go home." He looked at her._

_"Robin I have been gone nearly two years. Danny doesn't know me and you also have a daughter and look where you are?" He looked at her. He had a plan and she knew it._

_"I didn't have a choice but you do." Her eyes pleaded with him. He knew that he had to go home._

Chapter One

Jason had managed to use his killer instinct to convince Victor to let him go back to Port Charles. He didn't clue Robin into that fact. He needed to see his family, to make sure that they were okay. Victor didn't trust him so he wore a wire.

Jason walked into the penthouse. Sam and Danny were on the couch with some man. Time stood still as Sam looked up at him. She froze and tears sprouted to her eyes.

"Jason." She whispered.

"I can't stay. I just needed to see you." He moved to her as she stood. He hugged her.

"I can't believe it." She looked at him. He was thinner than she remembered.

"What happened? How are you here?" He looked at her.

"I just woke up from a long nap. I came to you as soon as I could." She looked at him.

"Jason Robin is alive." He looked at her and his face didn't register surprise and he put his finger to his lips.

"She helped you?" He looked at her.

"I haven't seen Robin since the day at the hospital. I have been reading up on Port Charles." He looked at her.

"Besides I was a captive audience while I recover and they enjoy making you watch your loved ones move on. I know that Danny was sick and I hate not being here for him." He looked at Dr. Clay.

"Thank you." Silas was in shock.

"Don't mention it. I am going to leave you two alone." Silas left.

Jason bonded with his son and spent time filling Sam in on what he knew minus Robin.

"There is something I have to do. I would ask you to wait for me but I don't think it is fair." She looked at him.

"It isn't fair. Aren't you going to see Monica or Carly? What about Sonny?" Jason frowned.

"I don't have any time. Carly is marrying Franco and it is so sick that I cannot stand to look at her right now." Jason admitted. "I don't want to talk about them I want to be with you."

Victor smiled at Robin. "He is not coming back. No man would leave her. I cannot believe that mutt is a Cassadine but that is a story for another day." Robin looked at him.

"Good. He doesn't need to come back. You may as well send me to the facility without him." She said holding her head high. She wasn't biting.

"Sounds like a make out session is happening." He laughed.

"Good." He smiled at her composure. She would never let him see what she was feeling inside, alone, once again.

Jason had put Danny to bed. It amazed him how much like him the boy was. He didn't know him but he was at ease with him. He held Sam.

"So Dr. Clay, by the rock on your finger." Sam pulled away from him.

"Jason I didn't know…" He smiled.

"I am not angry or blaming you. I just needed to see you." Sam looked at him.

"I don't know what to do here Jason. With Silas it is different. I don't have to look over my shoulder or worry about Danny being endanger from his enemies. I love him. I gave up hope that we would ever see you again. He puts us first Jason and you don't. Even now you are leaving when you have only been here for a couple of hours." He stared at her. He had feelings for her but having his memories back was a struggle for him. He was mostly Jason Morgan, but Quartermaine would come through acting as a moral compass of sorts.

Jason felt that he owed it to Robin to go back to help her. His eyes filled. "I needed you to know." He pulled an envelope from his back pocket.

"These are signed divorce papers. Only Diane knows that I am alive. Please keep it quiet. Like I said, I can't stay." She looked at him.

"Why?" She sniffed.

"I can't tell you that." He stood then hugged her. "I love you Sam. I gave you those papers because I know it is a lot to take in. If you decide that you can't wait." She looked at him. "Let me have that to hold on to." He told her off her look. "If you can't wait then not being able to reach me will not hold you back." He kissed her.

"Goodbye Jason. I can't wait for you. You can't even choose Danny after all this time." She cried. "Why did you come back?"

"I needed to see my son." He walked out.

Chapter Two

Victor had chosen somewhere hot. They were on an island and she guessed that they were supposed to tap into their survival skills. There were three of them. They had an instructor that taught them martial arts, one for archery, and one for intelligence. Robin knew these things. She sat by the shore alone watching the waves crash and wondering where she was that time. She didn't understand why she needed to be a recruit.

Jason walked past Robin and into the ocean. She stood and followed him. She looked at him.

"You came back? How?" She asked.

"I wore a wire and got information for Victor while I was in Port Charles. I told you that I wasn't leaving you. You had a point. I needed to see Danny." He looked at her.

"We need to figure out how we can overthrow the king and dismantle this new organization." She said to him.

"I figured as much. What do we know?" She looked at him.

"We collect information and discuss the plan when we have built a certain level of trust." She whispered to him.

"Okay. I saw Patrick." He told her as they walked back to the shore.

"He is with Sabrina. Their baby should be due any day now." She said sadly.

"What happened to you Robin? What happened in that lab?" He asked. They had not had much of a chance to talk.

"It is not worth talking about. I survived." She shrugged. "I fought to get home to my family. I held them in my mind and in my heart so that I wouldn't give up."

He took her hand. "Were you given your meds?" He asked. "Are you healthy? It is important to me."

"Yeah, I was in a coma for part of it. I had electroshock because you know me, I hate being confined so I tried to escape multiple times. Then I was moved to Loving. Jerry was there and he needed a cure for polonium poisoning. Then off to Cassadine Island." She explained her captivity.

"And when you came home you had to vie for Patrick's love?" He asked.

"Sabrina is a lovely girl. She loves Patrick and Emma. I expected him to just drop her because of what I had been through but the reality was that I was gone for two years. Things change." She looked out at the ocean.

"They do but how are you?" She looked at him.

"I am tough like that." She smiled.

"Yes but how are you?" He looked into her eyes. "Not how you are expected to be. Not how you feel you should be. How are you Robin?" She didn't look at him. She knew that he would see straight through her.

"I made it home. That doesn't happen to everyone." She said in a distant tone.

"Do you always have to be such a fucking martyr? I know by now you know that I have all my memories and I am struggling with that. SO I remember how you martyred yourself for Stone." She glared at him then stood.

"Fuck you." She walked toward the shoreline and she followed.

"You had every right to be angry then. You had every right to be angry after. You always put the needs of others before your own including mine. Why did you go back into that lab?" She turned to face him.

"Because I had spent not hours but days developing that protocol. You didn't have days." Tears stung at the back of her eyes.

"I lived my life and it hasn't always been a good life. You were just starting your new journey. You didn't owe me that. You should not have done that. Don't you ever do it again." She crossed her arms in challenge.

"You seat up there perched on the high road. You think that you are helping but it is not worth the sacrifice of you. SO don't fucking tell me that you have been okay this whole time. Don't tell me that you did this for me, your parents or whomever. I broke your heart and so did they. You don't owe them and you do not owe me. You should be angry. You shouldn't be selling some story like you are made of Teflon because you are not." She stared at him.

"You remember everything?" She dodged the question.

"How are you?" He asked again.

"I am on survivor fucking island after being home for two months. How the hell do you think I am? I have not been truly happy in years. I thought Patrick and I were getting there after Lisa then boom, I am dead. I thought we were getting there once he chose me then boom she is pregnant and I have another calling. How the hell do you think I am? I want to give up. I want to ask the gods why I am alive! I want to scream and I want to kick, bite, toss, anything to make sense out of my life. That is how the fuck I am." She exploded.

"Does that help? Do you have anymore?" He looked at her then took her hands in his. "No matter what you think, you are not Teflon and you are not infallible. YOU were hurt. You were taken away from your family and they weren't there when you returned. I know how that feels. You don't have to make it okay for everyone else. You have a right to be angry." She walked away but he pulled her back. He hugged her and she cried.

"I can't give in Jason. If I do then they win and I have to make it out of this. I cannot allow myself to give in because then I will give up. Do you know how many times I wondered if I was better off dead?" She looked at him. "Then to come have to only have the thought validated." She covered her mouth to stifle a sob.

"I am sorry. You must know what it is like. I didn't even ask what happened." She looked at him.

"I am not the person I was when I was kicked into that harbor. I realize that. I love Sam but she is happy. She loves that doctor and who am I to try to reclaim a life that was taken away from me. I was asleep for most of it. I wasn't tortured. So if you want to draw parallels. I got the better end of the ordeal." He tried to rationalize.

"Giving up is easy Robin but you are more complicated than that. You don't do easy. You will survive this." She wiped her face.

"Still it must be hard reconciling Quartermaine with Morgan." She deflected.

"Yeah but we aren't talking about me. That is a story for another day." He smiled. "Right now I have an in. So what does this training look like?" He asked as he held her hand and they walked back to the camp.

Chapter 3

Victor showed up for the final day at the camp. He looked at the recruits. There were four in total. He brought in two more.

"Welcome to the hunger games." He laughed.

"Whomever survives the night gets the first case. Dr. Scorpio you are on your own. There will be no partnerships in this challenge. Pick your weapon." He smiled as he circled the recruits. Jason looked at Robin. They both knew the direction they would go. He chose the gun and she chose the machete. He was going to switch with her but Victor stop her.

"That is against the rules." He smiled.

"On to the rules. You each go your own separate ways. Then you begin the hunt the person on your card. The rule is that those without a card are the hunted. You get a head start. Those who remain will come back here and will be taken to be cleaned up and join me for dinner." Victor walked away.

Robin and Jason ran in opposite directions after taking note of who had cards and who did not.

Robin covered herself in mud and sand then circled back to head North. She had used the machete to hack off a few inches of hair to blend in. She covered the machete so that it would not create a glare from the moonlight. She traveled as far north as she could and brushed off the tracks along the way. She climb part of a tree, she wrapped her legs around the tree and leaned back to brush off the tracks. She climbed up into the palms and blended in.

Jason was amazed by how easy it was to shoot someone. It was like it was ingrained in his genetic code. He took out the first guy and kept going north looking for Robin. Along the way he found number 8 bleeding to death. He stopped to help when he saw that he didn't have a card. He heard someone come up behind him. Then he heard them drop. He turned and a machete sticking out from his neck as the blood gushed. He looked for Robin then spotted her climbing out of the tree. He fired off a shot and the other man dropped. She ran to him. He fished the machete out of the man lying on the ground spurting blood. He tried to shield Robin but she helped up the bearded man.

"Leave me Robin." The man coughed. "Tell them I drowned." He stood then walked away. Robin recognized that voice.

"Come on we don't have time. We need to go." Jason pulled her along.

Jason and Robin returned to the camp site. Victor's men waited and took them to the main house. Victor waited.

"That was faster than I thought." He smiled. "You look rather filthy darling." He looked at Robin.

"You may have a bath upstairs." She went upstairs and Jason followed. He showered in another bathroom.

Jason and Robin joined Victor in the living room. There was a spread of a variety of food. Robin drank a bottle of water as did Jason. She refused to eat the food.

"I need you, did you think that I would allow anything to happen to you?" He asked. "Poison? Not really my thing. I know that my family has a history for being criminally insane but I am not insane." Robin looked at him. She humored him.

"No one for conversation." He smiled. "Your first assignment is in Ireland. The clinic in Switzerland has been exposed. We must set up a new clinic. It is your first assignment. Mr. Morgan you will be in charge of handling security and using your muscle to get cooperation. We will also be needing cleaning services after Mr. Eleven gets rid of certain obstacles. There is a cottage prepared for you where you will be reunited with an old friend. In the meantime I am sure that you will find the accommodations here suitable for a good night's rest. Now don't be rude enjoy the feast that the chef has prepared." Robin looked at him.

"You have a few bites and I will consider it but don't choke or anything." Victor laughed.

"You are so much like your mother." He ate a few bites. "Delicious." He smiled and the rest of the group followed suit.

Robin and Jason shared a room. Jason looked at her. "Are you okay?" She sighed.

"I just killed a man."

"You saved my life. You didn't kill him. You defended me and yourself." He hugged her. "We are going to get you home." She shrugged. She had a feeling this was her life.

Chapter 4

Sam had gone to see Patrick. She had the divorce papers with her. She was conflicted about her choice. He invited her in.

"Hey, it is good to see you." She looked at him.

"I am not sure you will think that once you hear what I have to say." She sat down and he sat next to her wondering what she could possibly have to say.

"Did you regret choosing Robin?" He looked at her wondering where the question came from.

"I loved her. I thought she was the love of my life. No, I don't regret it. She threw us away. All for her work." He said bitterly.

"Jason is alive but you cannot say anything to anyone. I just find it odd. Robin goes off to do her work. Jason comes back but he cannot stay. He cannot tell me how he is here and talking to me. He wanted me to wait for him but I can't. Whatever, it is he is putting it not only before me but before Danny." She showed him the divorce papers.

"These are drawn up as if he were a missing person and you want to divorce him legally instead of waiting for him to come home." She nodded.

"That is what Diane said." She sighed.

"He didn't give you any clues." She shook her head. "Robin would never allow you to go through what I went through." Patrick reasoned. Sam was surprised to see him defend her.

"What if she didn't have a choice? You never found it odd that she would leave after fighting for two years to get back to you and Emma?" He ran his hand through his hair.

"I did. I thought it was Obrecht being COS, and everything just came down on her at once. I told her that I would quit. I begged her to stay. We had one last night together and when I woke up she was gone leaving me with a fucking letter." Patrick said.

"I am not trying to upset you it is just that this all seems a bit odd doesn't it?" Sam said.

"If she left us to help him then I am glad she is gone. What about you and Silas? You are getting married. How does this effect that?" He asked.

"It doesn't and I told him that. It is different for me. Jason's life, well, I have changed and it is not a life that I want to go back to. I love Silas. He puts me first and he is great with Danny. We have had some obstacles but this is my life now. He made me a better woman. I am no longer ride or die Sam." Patrick looked at her. She was different. She actually wore colors, no longer looking over her shoulder.

"Then I am happy for you." He smiled.

In Ireland Jason and Robin rang the doorbell to the cottage. They had been given new identities. She was Robin Reilly and he was Jason Moore which was funny since it was his mother's name. Lucky answered the door.

"Come in." He stepped aside to allow them in. He closed the door. "Everything outside is monitored. I am not at the level of trust to not be followed. I am however off of internal surveillance which works for us." Lucky smiled then hugged Robin.

"This is a surprise. I had heard that you were alive however seeing it is another thing." Jason looked at him. "Nice haircut." She had gone for a nice medium length bob to recover the hack job that she did with a machete.

"Yeah, I started it with a machete." She sat down her bags.

"Come on I will show you around then we can have a drink." He gave them the tour.

Jason and Robin sat on the couch as Lucky poured the drinks. "What not happy to see me Lucky?" Jason teased.

"I am happy to see familiar faces." Robin looked at him.

"So you have been working for Victor all this time?" Robin asked.

"I have been under his control all this time. I was doing a job in San Fran when I ran into Lainey who helped me reach a break through. She has been by my side since then but I did not bring her here. He doesn't know that the spell is broken nor does he know the information that I have collected. Why are you here?" Lucky asked Robin.

"I came for Jason and to protect my parents. Faison is on ice. I refused to bring him back but Victor is using him as leverage. They will lose everything if the truth comes out. They were just trying to protect me. He was supposed to let me go once I brought Stavros back but surprise." She raised her arms.

"He lied. So now here we are." She looked at Lucky.

"Victor essentially brought his way into the organization. Before he was appointed head the leader of the WSB was taken out. Victor has taken them into an entirely different direction. He is reorganizing the DVX under the name of WSB. It is quite brilliant when you think about it. He gets to take Cassadine Industries into markets closed to them by manipulating world leaders. He is essentially a terrorist himself and he sells to the highest bidder, WSB protection. He has to be stopped." Lucky explained.

"How do we take them down?" Robin asked.

"I am not a hacker for a reason." Lucky smiled. "I have been sharing information with Anna for the past month now. The originals are all undercover and all working against the head. It is like a pretty game of chess." Robin let out a breath.

"Original WSB?" Robin asked.

"That is my name for them. Or KFC, so we have about ten of us actually working against the organization. You know five of them. I don't need to name them. You need to keep working on the formula because that key piece is evidence." Lucky continued.

"How?" Robin asked. "A weapon?" Lucky nodded.

"X4451 is a chemical agent to be used in chemical warfare. It can take hours, two days at the most to kill the person coming in contact. Your formula will prevent certain people from dying. However, because of the regenerative properties he will have you extract from it a counteragent. It is only just beginning." Robin put her head in her hands.

"This is one of those times where you wish you weren't so brilliant?" She shook her head and Jason rubbed her back.

"He has to die. They all have to die. Lucky." She looked at him. "We will never be free until they are dead." He smirked.

"I couldn't agree more. Welcome to the other side Robin. Our parent's don't need to know." The planning was set into motion.

Chapter 5

Jason knocked on Robin's door. He walked in then joined her on the bed. She looked at him reading his mind. He wanted her out but she was a key part of the plan.

"I am not backing out now." She told him.

"I know but you are not a killer. You let me get my hands dirty so you won't have to." He argued but she shook her head.

"I don't need a gun to get my hands dirty Jason. My hands are already filthy." She hugged her knees to her chest. "How are you handling your memories?"

"I feel like a failure. I am not a doctor. I can shoot someone without blinking. I have nightmares about all of the people I have killed in my lifetime. I wonder if they had families. I wrote a list and thought of confessing. Maybe my karma will come in another way. I lost my son. I may lose my other son." She put her hand on his knee.

"Being part of this organization makes me wonder if you are any different. You did what you had to, in order to protect the family and the business. In that world, you live by the gun and you die by the gun. I don't know. Think of saving the world as penance." He shook his head.

"Still, these visions haunt me and I don't know who I am anymore." She looked at him.

"So let's figure it out." She said. He gave her a blank look.

"Chocolate or vanilla?" She asked.

"Chocolate." She smiled.

"Paris or Sweden?" He smiled.

"Paris." She nodded. "I lost my virginity there."

"Beach or cabin?" He frowned.

"Can't choose. I love to ski and I love the beach." She smiled then took his hand.

"Close your eyes." He did.

"I think I can imagine things now." He admitted.

"Good. Bike or car?" He grinned.

"Motorcycle and a long stretch of road. No helmet. I want to feel the wind in my face." She laughed.

"What do you want to do for money?" He opened his eyes then raised one. She blushed.

"Uh… I don't know. I can't imagine anyone letting me operate. Maybe I will take over ELQ from Tracy. That would be fun. Or maybe something like this. I don't know." She nodded thinking that they were making progress.

"Beer or wine?" He closed his eyes.

"Beer and tequila. I think I am more Morgan it is just Quartermaine's conscience and some of his aspirations coming into play. I have been Morgan for nearly 20 years." He explained.

"This is fun though." She smiled at him. "What makes you happy?" He closed his eyes.

"Taking you to bed." He looked at her and she was at a loss for words. "You asked. It is the last time I remember being truly happy. I have been asking myself why that is. I have been married twice but our time before the Carly came back was the happiest time of my life. I wasn't in too deep. Deep enough but everything seemed so simple." She looked at him.

"Life isn't simple Jason." He pulled her to him into a warm embrace. She tensed at first but quickly relaxed.

"Look at where we are Robin. I know that life isn't simple. Besides." He laid back with her in his arms.

"It was worth putting out there to see you blush all over yourself." She bowed him. "Ouch", he deadpanned.

"You are the only person that I can trust right now. We know Lucky but right now he has more information than we have." She looked at him.

"He has shared that information though. I trust him." He sighed.

"He has been under Victor's control. I am not there yet. You should get some rest. You have a big day tomorrow." He closed his eyes and she followed suit. It was odd being in his arms but it felt like home and she needed that, they both did.


	2. Chapter 5-7

Chapter 6 In Close Quarters

Robin didn't know if it was the threat or being in the trenches but she had opened up to Jason about her time in captivity. She opened up about things she refused to admit to herself like resenting her family for moving on without her. They didn't look for her. She knew they were irrational thoughts but they were her feelings. He understood it but he was honest with her. No one knew. If he had known he would have looked for her and she believed him. They spent a lot of time talking about their experience and bonding over it.

They had started setting up the new clinic but could not start their plan. It wasn't time. They had to entrench themselves in the organization. Robin's plan was to convince Victor that she no longer wanted her old life. That as a Scorpio it was in her blood.

Robin was watching a movie with Lucky and having a glass of wine. They were on the couch huddled together. Jason came in, he looked at them. He didn't trust Lucky but he was starting to a little. Seeing them bothered him and he didn't understand it. He had been gone for three days. A lot could have happened during his absence. She stood then rushed over to hug him.

"I was worried about you." He hugged her briefly.

"I know." He said sarcastically but it was lost on her.

"So what happened? Don't keep us in suspense." He looked at her.

"I'd rather not talk about it right now." She understood. She went back to sit on the couch.

"Lucky and I have been talking. Maybe a way to get an in is for us to pretend to have fallen for each other in close quarters. A Spencer and a Scorpio?" She looked at Jason.

"Together makes you… It gives them more leverage and allows Victor to use you against each other." Lucky looked at him. "I am Jason Morgan, I have no feelings." He said as he sat in the chair.

"It was just an idea. You guys are blending in but right now it is because you have to. You need to make the transition into wanting to. We were just watching X-Men." Lucky said. He noticed Jason seemed annoyed which was ridiculous considering he and Robin were just friends. Robin stood then went to get a beer for Jason.

Jason took the beer that she offered to him. "Thanks." He resisted the urge to pull her onto his lap. "I am going to take this upstairs. I am pretty beat." He stood she watched him wondering what was going on.

"Are we going to watch the movie or are you going to chew on your lip while watching the stairs that Jason disappeared up?" Lucky smiled.

"He seemed a little off. I am going to go check on him." Lucky grinned.

"Kiss it and make it all better?" She flipped him the bird and he laughed out loud. "He is jealous. We were couple-y watching the movie but to us it is nothing." Robin shook her head.

"Jason never gets jealous and he and I are just friends." She said as she headed to the steps.

Robin walked into Jason's room without knocking. He was in his boxers standing near the mirror looking at his bruises. She stared at him. He had gained his weight back. His body was still amazing, sculpted and svelte.

"Are you coming in or are you going to stare all night?" He looked at her reflection to see her blush. He smiled. She walked in then closed the door.

"What happened to you?" She looked at him then pulled him to the bed. "I will be back." He stopped her.

"I am fine. A test that included me taking a few hits." She pushed him back gently then climbed on to the bed. She moved to his lap.

"You shouldn't do that." She looked at him.

"I am trying to see if your ribs are broken. This won't be pleasant." She pressed on his ribs. He clenched his jaw. "Not broken but likely bruised. Do you want anything for the pain?" He looked at her. "Of course not." She noticed he was erect.

"Sorry but it has been a while and you are wearing shorts. Soft cotton shorts." She stood then backed away.

"I will let you get a shower. A hot shower should help." He was amused by her embarrassment. He smiled and twinkled at her.

"This isn't new to you Robin. Don't be embarrassed. You could help me you know." She crossed her arms.

"So I should fuck you?" He frowned.

"Only if you want to." She laughed but he could see that she was angry.

"I am not Carly and you are a married man." He stared at her.

"What does Carly have to do with this?" He gestured to the erection that was still there. She sputtered something intelligible.

"You and Carly banging all over Jake's while you were in a relationship for one thing. Secondly, I am not going to provide a warm hole for you just because it is convenient. I am sure there are hookers in Dublin." She spat then walked out and he followed walking in her room and slamming the door behind him.

"I suppose the Quartermaine asshole is part of this integrated Jason but you have got to be crazy if you think I am looking for a warm hole. That I could ever see you as that. I want you and it was an awkward situation but I could no longer hide it. From the looks of things Robin, you want me." She looked at him.

"We are friends and it took how long? Ten years?" He looked at her.

"Or 12." He smiled as he approached her. "Ten years or two. Ten years or twenty, .You." He pulled her to him by her waist. "I am patient though." He whispered in her ear.

"You made me a promise once. You may think that you came back to give me back to my family but I think, I think that when you have a connection to someone as strong as ours that person being in danger puts things into perspective. You become raw with emotions and things that have lied dormant or things you told yourself were one way come alive and you are reminded." She looked at him as he backed her into the wall.

"You are remembering things. This is just a residual side effect to that." He nuzzled her neck inhaling her scent.

"I feel that." Her heart was racing he let her go.

"I guess a cold one will be just as helpful." He winked then walked out leaving her speechless.

Chapter 6b In Close Quarters

Jason knocked on Robin's door. He felt bad for the way he acted earlier that evening. Things could never be just sex between them. He knew that is how she must have felt. She didn't answer so he knocked again.

"Come in." She called. When he walked in she was lying on the bed wearing nothing but her underwear.

"What are you trying to do to me?" He closed the door. He didn't look at her. "I came to apologize for the way I came off earlier. I am sorry."

"Jason when we were on that island, life was uncertain. Being in this situation we are fighting to survive but it is uncertain. I know it always is but more so in this situation. You were right. Maybe it makes me a horrible mother and wife but part of the reason I came was because if there was the slightest possibility that you were alive I had to help. Maybe it makes me horrible but it wasn't just for Sam, but for me too." She sat up then looked down at her hands.

"When Faison had us captive at Wyndemere, I just knew that you would find out and come for me. He told me in detail how he had killed you. I didn't believe it. I looked it up." Her tears fell and he moved to comfort her. "I cannot imagine how Sam must have felt."

"Sam chose Silas. I gave her an out and she took it. We aren't married any longer." She looked at him.

"I'm sorry." He shrugged. "I am not as hurt as I am expected to be."

"Carly would say that I did something to you." She laughed.

"She is marrying Franco. Fuck her. We aren't talking about them we are talking about you." She looked at him.

"You never came for me. You stayed for me." He looked at her.

"Did you send me to her as a test?" He asked.

"No, no, I meant you came back for me and stayed for me. I just didn't think that if…" She sighed.

"If Victor came to me with the offer initially that I would take it? I stayed because you saved my life?" He finished for her.

"I once told you that I would be okay without having you in my life as long as you were out there somewhere living your life. If you were in my position I would come for you because your life was taken and you would not be living it free. So yes, I would come for you. I wouldn't tell anyone. I would tell Sam it was business and she would accept it because that is the way it was." He brushed her hair out of her face. "How can you not know that?" He looked into her eyes.

"I wanted to find you when the alarm went off. You have no idea how much I thought about that. If I had gone to the lab I would have gotten you out." She shook her head.

"Patrick tried. There was no way…"

"Patrick isn't me." He sighed. "I know why you don't get it. We found our way back to where we started as friends. But I wasn't there for you the way I should have been. Lisa terrorized you. I didn't do anything." She looked at him.

"You listened and you made me smile." He ducked his head.

"But in that conference room I saw Spinelli and didn't take a moment to…"

"I told you that I was fine. You know me. I am tough like that." He shook his head.

"But I knew better. You need to understand, I watched how you reacted to Carly. I wasn't going to be that. You had Patrick and when I wanted to step in. I didn't. I wasn't that man for you anymore." He admitted.

"You think that because I always put Carly ahead of you and you always took it in stride but you didn't have to do that." His eyes filled as did hers. She stood to get a robe.

"Look we don't need to rehash that. You apologized already, remember?" She wrapped the robe around her.

"I did but it was a half-assed apology." She ran her hand through her hair.

"You don't owe me anything. You are saying these things because right now it looks like I am the only one who has your back. Sam moved on and it really isn't her fault. Your best friend Carly, well she is marrying a man you hate. So your relationship will likely change." He listened to her. He hated that she didn't know what she meant to him.

"I can tell you that none of those things are true but you won't believe that. I can't blame you but I am going to tell you something." He looked at her.

"I wasn't happy when you returned. I told you that it would be easier if I never saw your face again because it was true. Then there you were home again. Not somewhere far away and you were back to help me. I tried to hate you but you don't know how much my heart swelled to know that after everything you came back to help me when I didn't deserve it. You testified for Manny and I was afraid for you but I knew you would because that is who you are. Still I kept my distance and you came to me when Lorenzo was bothering you and I did nothing. I made excuses. It became easier seeing your face, more so knowing that you had Patrick." He explained. He needed to get it off his chest.

"Then we started spending time together on the nightshift and that connection and bond was just… Sam and I broke up and you and Patrick ended things. For a second I thought maybe we could try again. Then you wanted to have a child. I came back to reality. My life wasn't set up for the life that you deserved." She stood there fighting her emotions.

"Jason you don't have to…" He continued.

"Then you were pregnant and I thought that it should have been me. You let me feel her kick and I was so happy for you. At the time I was going through my own drama with Liz. Another reminder that you had the life I wanted for you. I wasn't going to come to the wedding but you asked and I came. I kept my distance for a reason. I let you go. We could never have that dynamic that I have with Carly because I didn't love her." She turned to face him.

"Do not lie to me. You fell for her in my face." She said angrily. "I never needed any of this. To rehash any of it." She wiped her tears. "It is over, I am over it."

"Then why are you so upset?" He gave her a look.

"It was a painful period for me. You moved her into the cottage and I went for it. You didn't care how much it killed me. You let her run all over me or try to." She shook her head.

"I am not going there. If you want to live in the past, that is your problem. I am done." She walked out but he followed and pulled her back. He closed the door then leaned against it. She glared at him.

"I saw how much it hurt and that is why I let you go. I made the wrong choice. I thought I was choosing my child but he was never mine. I did not love Carly. I loved you. There was no room for her. When you left we did get close but I never touched her again." She laughed.

"Because Sonny did it for you." He ducked letting the comment bounce off him.

"Maybe. Whatever I felt was nothing compared to us." He stepped forward and she stepped back. "It is nothing compared to these feelings that have been rushing back since I opened my eyes two months ago." He picked her up and moved her so that he can stand in front of her. He sat down on the bed then pulled her closer by her robe ties. He untied the robe his eyes still connected with his. He could see the vulnerability beneath them. He could also see the desire hidden in the brown depths.

Robin looked down at Jason. Her robe was open, she was nervous as if she hadn't intended to seduce him when she asked him to come in. Emotions were high but she got lost in him in that very moment. Her arms shrugged out of the robe on their own as if she had no power. She could only react. He took her hands pulling her closer. She took one leg then slowly put it to the right of him. She took the other and placed it at his left side then slowly lowered herself into his lap.

"I am so sorry." He whispered. He allowed his eyes to roam over her then his hands followed suit. She inhaled a shaky breath. She put her hands on his chest. His hands traveled up her abdomen up over her breasts. He ran his fingers through her hair. He brought her head down to capture her lips with his.

It was a sweet, tender that grew into something more. There was an underlying hunger. He breathed her and she inhaled him. He moved his hands to her ass and moved them back onto the bed. He flipped her onto her back. He kissed her neck.

"I missed kissing you." He kissed her lips. "You are so beautiful, do you forgive me? I don't want to do thi…" She kissed him.

"I don't want to talk. I forgave you a long time ago." He ran his mouth along her breast then bit the nipple through the lacey material. He opened the clasp then slowly removed the bra. She looked at him. He always loved her eyes and the way that she would look at him. She had a way of making him feel like the only man in the world. He closed his eyes then moved to put her bra back on.

"I am sorry." He shook his head. "I don't want this to be under these circumstances. I don't want you to think that this is gratuitous sex." He bit his lip.

"I wasn't expecting it to mean more…" He looked at her.

"That is exactly why I stopped. Because you should and you will eventually." He kissed her. "Get dressed and we will try watching another movie. Go ahead of me though." She got dressed then walked down the steps.

Chapter 7

Robin and Jason sat in Victor's office. It was odd to be in Port Charles in disguise while not being able to see their families.

"We have been having trouble getting acceptance from the Canadian government. So Dr. Scorpio, you will deliver the counter agent. They are in dire straits. People are dying." He smiled.

"You are Agent Devane, see what I did there? Alex Devane to be exact and he is your husband and security, Charles Tolliver." Robin stared at him.

"If people are dying I don't have enough time to create a counter agent." Robin argued.

"Darling what do you think the other project that you have been working on is? You only need to make the delivery and administer the medication. Oh and take the vaccine. We cannot have you getting sick. Here are your credentials. You should leave soon. The Cassadine jet is fueled and ready to go. You should hurry before my nephew shows up." Robin stood as did Jason.

"Mr. Morgan, I need you to do something extra I need from you. There is a device that was created by the Russians. It has been moved around and has the ability to control the behavior of people around it. It is called the Xylon device. I need for you to track down and torture the person we have tracked to Amsterdam. His name is Wade Sloane. I need you to acquire all the information you can. Once you accomplish that you will hear about further related missions." Robin narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why so that you can use the device to control everyone?" He laughed.

"No dear so that I can make sure that it doesn't land in the wrong hands. I was not the one who wanted to freeze the world. Our organization is about maintaining world peace and protecting governments from falling prey to this type of terrorism. The goal in Canada is only a means to an end." Robin didn't know if he believed his own bullshit, was crazy or both. She leaned toward the last one. He passed them the file on Sloan and they walked out.

Unfortunately for Robin Patrick was there with Sabrina and Emma. Emma was having a play date with Spencer and Cam. Liz was also there. Jason was thankful for the dark hair, eyes and beard. Unfortunately he had not perfected an accent. Victor followed behind them.

"Nikolas I thought you had other plans." Robin wore sun glasses. She watched Emma through them.

"Hello Emma. I see you are back for a visit with my great nephew." Emma smiled.

"Yes we were going to ride horses." Emma explained. She looked at Robin. "Hi I am Emma."

"Who is this girl and why hasn't she been taught not to speak to strangers?" Robin said in French complete with a French accent.

"She was being polite. I cannot say the same for you." Nikolas spoke in French. Robin turned her nose in the air.

"We must be going. Victor it was lovely seeing you again." She kissed both of his cheeks.

"Does she not speak English" Emma asked. "My mommy used to speak that language. Well just a little bit." Emma said sadly to Robin. "I miss her but she didn't want to be in my life anymore."

"We do not have time for pleasantries and sob stories." Jason said to Robin in French. He took her by the hand and rushed out.

"I apologize. They are French what can I say." Victor shrugged but something was off to Patrick.

"She dropped her bracelet." Patrick picked it up.

"I can take it to her." Victor said.

"I can cover it." Patrick walked out.

_You better damn well cover Robin. _He thought.

Patrick found them in an embrace while she was waiting for the launch. She seemed to be crying.

"I would like to know why you were so rude to my daughter." He spoke in French.

"Our daughter was kidnapped." Jason explained in French. Patrick held up his phone which translated. "It upset her. She didn't mean any harm. Please leave us."

"I am sorry. She dropped this." He handed it to Jason.

"Merci" He said. Patrick walked back with one glance back.

Emma looked at her father. "Did you give it back?" She asked.

"Yeah sweetie." She looked at him.

"Why did she sound so angry?" Emma asked.

"I think you reminded her of someone she lost so she was upset, not angry. That is what her husband said." He explained.

"Aww, I hope she finds the person she lost." Sabrina hugged Emma.

Robin was quiet on the launch and quiet on the flight. Jason felt terrible for her. He knew she had something to say but couldn't so he just held her while her mind raced in a million different directions.

Robin and Jason met with Prime Minister. Robin looked at the man and got right to the point.

"I am Agent Devane. We can help but it comes with a price. Your government does not cooperate with our organization. That must cease. I have seen a case similar to this in Port Charles. I have obtained an antidote but it is being paid for with WSB resources." Robin explained.

The Prime Minister looked at her. "We would love to cooperate to save the people in every province who has been effected. However," His phone rang. "Excuse me. I must take this."

"She is a friendly. Take the deal. You will be protected but we need to protect her." Sean said.

"I see." He hung up. "I have a meeting of an urgent matter in ten minutes. You have a deal. How do we get the serum to the people?" Robin stood.

"I will be distributing the antidote to the local hospitals and putting it in the water supply." She passed him the paper work. He read through it and had the advisor look it over before signing.

"Thank you. You will not be sorry." She walked out. Jason waited outside.

"We have a deal." She smiled.

"How did the beating go?" He sighed.

"I have the lead and cleaned up the mess." They walked out hand in hand and headed to the first hospital.

On the flight back to Ireland, Robin and Jason were treated to a video conference with Victor.

"I like your methods Morgan." He looked at Robin. "Emma is not in any danger. You will be happy to know my nephew has banished me when he has guests."

"I love my daughter but she is happy. She has Sabrina and if I am honest, married life bored me to tears. This is what I am meant to do. I am a Scorpio. We don't keep roots too long. It was bound to happen. I will not disrupt their lives again." Robin swore.

"It is not healthy. Seeing them happy helped me let go." He looked at her.

"She misses you."

"For now. Sabrina is about to pop and soon the baby and their family unit will fill the void that I am leaving. Let's be honest here Vic, you had no intentions of letting me go. I am just embracing it but I have a condition." He smiled wickedly.

"Do tell?" He put his hands on his chin and leaned forward with rapt interest.

"Let me live and let Jason live. That means we work for you and we no longer do it for the little you are paying us. We need more incentive. We want the real money. You leave our families alone. We cannot be effective in the field while worrying about them. We have each other and that is all we need right now." Robin lied so smoothly that even Jason believed her, almost.

"You must past one test, a show of loyalty." He smiled.

"Name it." She said.

"Kill Luke Spencer." She didn't flinch.

"Only if you allow me to kill Faison and destroy the file on my parents." He smiled.

"Fair enough. Your flight will be landing…."

"No need. We have Lucky so we have bait." He laughed.

"Dr. Scorpio, I love how you think. Who would have thought that you would finally crack? Arrange it. I will be watching." He ended the call.

Robin knew what Victor didn't. Someone, one of the Originals had his number. They arranged for the Prime Minister to cooperate for her sake. All she needed to do was make sure one of them along with Jason cleaned up the body. It was risky but she needed an in.


	3. Chapter 8-10

Chapter 8

Robin and Jason walked into the Dublin Cottage. Lucky waited. Robin had been wearing a wire to keep him in the loop. The problem was she did this without Jason's knowledge.

"We don't have much time. The crew will be bugging the place soon." Jason looked at Robin.

"Did you not see my daughter say that I don't want her?" He pulled her to him,

"Yes but we are risking a lot here Robin." Lucky rolled his eyes.

"Sean was your in at the Parliament. Still don't trust me? I am bringing my father into this so you need to start. " Lucky said.

"I have a plan." Robin said.

Robin made the call. She used a muffled voice and like she knew would happen, Luke came alone.

"I am sorry Luke. There is no other way." She aimed her gun at him.

"Don't shoot just yet." Victor walked in. He injected Luke with something. Robin stared at him.

"My nephew should have the honor. When you bring him back you will bring Luke back. He will not be able to do anything but watch as he gets what he deserves. Now give me the gun." She handed him the gun as she thought through her plan.

_Flashback three days prior_

_"I have a plan," Robin said._

_"Victor knows that I am brilliant enough to fake Luke's death." She explained._

_"Don't toot your own horn or anything." Lucky smiled._

_"He is not going to let this go down without being present. Let's think about this. Stavros has more of an axe to grind than Victor. He prides himself on being the saner of the Cassadines." She continued._

_"He keeps Luke on ice and saves him for Stavros." Jason finishes her thought._

_"Exactly and he tests the gun for the blank I was going to use. It is designed to cause injury but not kill. I would have put a bullet in his head, but it need to go in the back of the head in order for the blood to flow. He sees that I mean business. When we get to the end of this we take Luke and torch the place, including Stavros." Lucky stared at her._

_"Was this part of you always there?" She nodded._

_"You learn a lot with our parents." The plan was set._

"Good job Robin. However, I will keep Faison and the file until he is actually dead." She expected as much.

"I held up my end of the bargain." She argued.

"You did and you have earned my trust but not completely. We will see what happens when you have freedom." He walked out.

When Lucky returned they played at like nothing happened. They knew that there were still bugs. It was the final test. It remained for a week while the trio followed orders and completed random missions. Then a crew came to remove it, then left the message, you are living freely, welcome to the team.

Chapter 9

In Thailand Jason, Robin and Lucky are on the hunt for a device resembling the Xylon device. They found their target, Kamnan. His profile indicated that he loved alcohol and women. Jason and Lucky were against it but Robin's job was to get next to him for information. She was having dinner with him yet again in his mansion.

"You have talked a pretty good game Ms. Graves. I am not a patient man." She smiled behind her glass of wine.

"I promise to be worth the wait." She stood then undid the tie on her dress. He moved to her and took her hand. He led her to the bedroom. She kissed him and took control of the situation. Soon he was immobile due to the lipstick she wore. A base coat protected her from the effects. She wiped what remained on a napkin and flushed it. She put on her gas mask and took the cannisters from her purse. They were small and she set them off. Once his men were out Jason and Lucky came in.

Robin entered the lab. She found a sphere that rotated in some sort of mechanical contraption enclosed in a box. She saved the data from the computer before wiping it clean. She then procured the box and met Jason and Lucky upstairs. They made their escape.

The team stopped in Prague to evaluate what they had discovered. The plan was to travel enough to make it safe for them to return to Ireland. Kamnan was dead and it sent a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. Was this for the greater good?

"What is that thing?" Jason asked as Robin printed and read through all of the information. She disconnected the wire and it exploded in water.

"I don't know but we have everything we need." Robin said.

"I have located the tracking device. We need to get out of here." Lucky said. He bagged the box and they took off.

"Children shouldn't play with dangerous toys". A man approached.

"Not even if they are fun?" Robin said as his men surrounded them.

"We just need to know who you are working for and we will be needing the box." Robin tapped her chin.

"I work for myself. If you want the box then you need to pay for it, the same as me. I am selling it for double what I made." He laughed.

"You do not realize that you are all out numbered?" The man spoke in a Russian accent.

"I realize and it isn't really a fair fight but alas here we are." Lucky and Jason aimed their guns. A couple of men came out on their side and shots were fired. Jason covered Robin. A car pulled up.

"Get in." Aiden called. Robin hopped in as did Jason and Lucky but only to get to her. Aiden pulled off.

"Oh Luv, you have managed to piss off a Russian Cartel and steal from them." Aiden said.

"So what now?" She asked.

"It is heat that we do not need. The box was supposed to go to Koslov. He paid for it but by the time he got there Kamnan was dead and the box was gone. I have been undercover working for them." He pulled up to the mansion.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Koslov's executing the contingency plan." He made a call. "Where is the wife and kid?" He listened. He hung up then checked the surveillance.

Koslov was having a meeting with his men. He had likely just received a call that the trio escaped and his men were dead thanks to the agents. He sent a message to Frisco to head out of dodge. He waited until Frisco was out of the house. He set off a series of bombs and the house went up in sky high. Frisco knocked on the window. Aiden let him in.

"You have the information?" Frisco nodded.

"Victor won't be happy." Aiden pulled off.

"Yeah well Victor got us into this bloody mess. He should not have sent them to Thailand. He now has the prototype and the location of the actual Xylonic Sphere." Robin Hugged Frisco.

"Are you two coming to Ireland?" She asked.

"No Luv we are going to Japan." He said. "First we are getting the hell out of Prague and we are going to your flat in Paris to debrief." He said.

"I have a flat in Paris?" She asked.

"Yeah, your old flat. I kept it. When I was not trusted I went there for freedom." He smiled.

Chapter 10

Robin learned about the purpose of the sphere and its properties. It would send subaudible waves that could send poison to the water supply infecting the people. The smaller spheres had been used to cause aggression with in a 1000 mile radius from where it was activated. There had been an anti-aggression formula created from a lotus flower.

"They are priming world water supply to receive the ionic properties from the sphere as it has the ability on a larger scale to alter what is contained in the sphere. We are looking at a threat of radiation or water poisoning with this thing. I am not sure which. We need to review more of this to get a sense of what it is being sold for. It was developed by an Alchemist named Zuri Martsloff. He is dead but many terrorist have been trying to enhance or recreate his formula and we have been successful in shutting them down. There have been four so far, this is fifth that we have found. So we are only left with his research which I cannot interpret." Aiden explained.

"Who does Victor have in mind to create something so sinister? I have no background here." Aiden sighed.

"I am putting this in a safe. You can have this place. I have the spot upstairs. Frisco can crash there." He grabbed a couple of bottles of brandy.

"It has been a long week. I need to decompress." He said. They sat in silence as they had a few drinks just thinking about the events over the past few days.

Jason pulled Robin into his arms when they walked into her room. "I hate this. This isn't for you." She looked at him.

"Is this shit real?" He asked they were both buzzed.

"They almost froze the world. This is just a different and crazier scale of that. It is about control and I can't wrap my brain around it." She sighed as she moved to the bed and kicked off her shoes.

"I was so scared. Scratch that I am terrified for you. I need you to know something." She stood and put her finger to his lips.

"Jason part of the reason I came for you is because you own a piece of me." Blue eyes met brown. "A piece of my heart has never not belonged to you. I couldn't just leave your fate in their hands." She said honestly.

"I am here because I have always loved you. Even when I let you go and I always will." He kissed her. He hoisted her up in his arms. She tore off his shirt. He laid her on the bed. He undressed her slowly.

He moved to the bed and moved to hover over her. She was shaking.

"Robin you are shaking. We can stop." She hooked her leg around his waist.

"I don't want to stop. It has just been a long time and it is you, so I am a little nervous." She kissed him. Jason pulled back then ran his hand slowly from her pelvis up to the valley between her breasts. He remembered her every curve and took his time savoring each touch, each lick and every kiss.

He moved down her neck with hot kisses, his fingers quickly started to slide off her bra. His breath raised goose bumps on her where he had left damp spots from his tongue trailing down to the dip between her breasts. He shoved the fabric of her bra to the side and took her nipple into his mouth.

"You are so fucking beautiful." She blushed then he took her nipple into his mouth again lavishing it with attention.

"Oh!" Robin squeezed her nails into his chest in shock, her head falling back at the jolt of pleasure that shot through her, he slid his tongue around it, over and over, his lips brushing the tip but never giving it his full attention. Robin bit her own lip to prevent a groan from slipping out, and shifted, trying to force contact. He ignored her and continued to lick everywhere on her breast except her nipple, giving a teasing little flick now and again but for the most part torturing her by getting close but never giving her the satisfaction of pulling her tight nipple into his mouth and sucking.

"Jason," she said, a little desperate.

"I want to savor every second. I am going to treasure you Robin." She inhaled a shaky breath.

"You are so wet. I think we should take these off." He slipped her panties off.

He wanted all of her. He wanted it slow, yet fast. He wanted her to scream, to orgasm over and over at the same time he wanted to just pound himself into her and let himself come in a hard, hot burst but it had been a while for him as well and he planned to make it last.

He started to move his middle finger, bending it so it slid up and down on her mound Robin moaned very softly into his ear, her hands abandoning his ass and hurrying up his back to grip his waist. The way she clung to him, responded to him and trusted him to give her pleasure, thrilled Brad.

He wanted to give her ecstasy like she'd never known before, and he wanted to have the total satisfaction of watching her shatter beneath his touch. The farther he moved down, the wetter she was, and their breathing matched, a steady pant, as Jason dipped inside her then drew back to swirl the hot fluid around her swollen clitoris.

"Oh, Jason," she murmured. He fished out a condom from his jeans.

Holding the packet in his mouth, he undid his jeans and shoved them and his boxer briefs down one-handed. They got to about his knees when he kicked them off. Using his teeth, he opened the condom and managed to get it rolled on his erection. He held her in his arms then opened her legs and entered her slowly. She gasped as his breath hitched. He held her gaze. He couldn't break as he began to move inside her. He gave her a passionate kiss then thrust himself into her. They both moaned, his loud and raw, hers a gasp that tapered off into a whimper.

"Damn, you feel good," he said, resting in place for a second, savoring the snugness of her enclosing him, the way their thighs were pressing together. She felt full as his thrust deepened. He picked up speed, found a rhythm that had her groans coming in regularly, one for each time he drove deep. Jason took his time. He would slow down to savor her and treasure her. Sometimes she would give him a look that told him she was getting impatient but he would twinkle at her then kiss her. When he could no longer take it and she was on her second orgasm his eyes locked with hers as they exploded together. He held her then kissed her. Then he turned her on her belly and began to place kisses all over her back and lick the beads of perspiration.

"You taste sweet Robin but you always did." He bit her shoulder. "Don't move. We need another condom." He moved away from her and she felt the slightest chill.

Robin lay on her belly with her hands crossed above her head. Jason held them together with one hand as he stroked her from behind using his other hand to balance her leg on his hip. She tried to move her hands but he held them in place then moved to kiss her neck then her ear. She pushed back in small circles to match his strokes. She would pause mid circle then move her hips in smaller quick circles then shake her ass he could feel the added sensation when she clinched around him.

"I like that. Do that again." He whispered in her ear. She repeated the motion again and again until she could fill him ready to burst. He pulled out of her.

"Mmm, not yet." He turned her on her back. He kissed between the valley of her breast then lavished each one with attention. He nibbled a trail down her belly. She threaded her fingers through his hair and arched her back. She put her feet on his shoulder and he lavished her leg with small bites and kisses. She turned on her side and he moved behind her. She hooked her leg at his waist. He entered her and began picking up the pace. She cried out then reached back and grabbed his head deeply kissing him. She sucked on his tongue. Within minutes she was crumbling but she kept going. He let out a loud cry with his final pump. He held himself inside her putting his head on her back as he held her tightly.

"Robin we have a problem?" He said.

"Hmm?" She said wistfully.

"I have no more condoms and I cannot get enough of you." He smiled then kissed her temple. The passion had never left. It was slightly different as they were both older and more experienced. It was better than he could have imagined. He looked at her, her eyes were closed and she had a small smile on her face. He closed his eyes and drifted off with her.

Robin woke up that next morning with a fuzzy head. She sat up. Jason passed her a bottle of water. She looked under the covers.

"Don't you dare tell me that you don't remember." He looked at her.

"I remember and I feel. I am just…" She sighed.

"Do you regret it?" He asked.

"No I just… I don't know. It was great but we are in a highly stressful life or death situation. At some point we have to go back to Port Charles." He kissed her.

"We cross that bridge when we get there. I am going to make breakfast." He stood then pulled on his clothes and left her alone. She remembered Lucky warning her.

_I saw what happened last time. The truth is Carly is always going to be there. Sam has his son and she is always going to be there. Once she knows that you are involved she is not letting him go. I am not trying to be a downer, just be careful._

She had told him that he had nothing to worry about. Now she lay naked and tingling from head to toe. What was she getting herself into?


	4. Chapter 11-13

Chapter 11

A/N a J&R break for the next chapter, maybe two. Then we will start wrapping up the captive story.

They had barely finished breakfast before they were called to meet with Victor for a status. Aiden was tasked with taking the box to him since he wasn't as known in Port Charles. Robin and Jason had a few days off to allow her to work in the lab. They decided to tour the countryside. The drove to the Cliffs of Moher and decided to take in the site and blend in with other tourists.

"It is said that this came from the Moher Tower, not confirmed but believed to be one of the towers built by the British to protect themselves during the Napoleonic era." Robin explained as she took pictures. She went on about different facts. He just watched her.

"I am boring you?" She smiled.

"No I love that big brain of yours." He smiled then put his arm around her.

They toured as much of the city as they could and ended up at an old farmer's market where Jason purchased an assortment of fruits and vegetables.

"You are in a good mood today. What are you cooking?" She asked.

"You always brighten my mood and yes I am cooking." He frowned at a parsnip. "I hate parsnips. I don't know why but it hit me right then. I don't like turnips either for that matter." She smiled.

"Tastes, likes and dislikes coming together?" She looked at him he smiled.

"A little bit, some more than others." He grinned at her and she blushed.

On the drive back to the cottage she looked at him. "How do you feel about Sonny?"

"I feel like he taught me how to make the best Bolognese." He smiled but she gave him a look. "It ties into the things I did, for him." He sighed.

"I told you that I feel guilty but then there is the loyalty part of it. Then I remember my loyalty to AJ that I completely abandoned. I drove him crazy as if he didn't have enough reason to go over the edge." He pulled over. "Then my father. I looked up to him even when things weren't the best. I broke his heart over and over and over. Thinking back, medically, I understand but as his son, I don't." She looked at him.

"You made peace with Alan a long time ago." He shook his head.

"It wasn't the same. He died knowing that I looked to Sonny instead of the man who gave me life and provided a home for me. They are all dead Grandmother and Grandfather." She took his hand.

"AJ and Monica are alive. You will get to make peace, Jason. I didn't mean to upset you." He sniffed.

"You didn't. You are the only one who could possibly understand. You and AJ, I am looking forward to that conversation." She smiled.

"I think he will be more accepting than you think. He has a relationship with Michael now." He pulled off.

"I told you that Michael loves you. There is something to be said about nurture. You are a lot alike in many ways both Quartermaine and Morgan. He is a good kid." He focused on the road, memories haunted him. They taunted him, the faces of those he had killed invaded his thoughts. He was there for Robin but deep down he felt that he didn't deserve better than to suffer the same fate as those he had eliminated. Somehow when he looked at her some of that went away. In her eyes he saw hope for a beast like him. He wanted to hold on to it, he needed to hold on to it.

"I want you to know something." He glanced at her.

"Can it wait? I'd like to give you my undivided.

"It can." She smiled.

Chapter 12

_Told from Jason's and Robin's POV. _

_Robin and I walk into the cottage and head straight for the kitchen to unpack the groceries that we had picked up. He was cooking and I was helping. Lucky was out somewhere so we had the place to ourselves. She started to wash the vegetables and then opened a bottle of wine while I get the pots ready. She leaned against the sink and gives me a dreamy look, she is remembering as am I._

_"I love it when you cook for me." I see her switch her disposition. I expected that. She hadn't meant to let it slip out. Teenage Robin was so open but adult Robin, well, she can be guarded. Life has a way of shaping our outlook. I hate that I contributed to some of the reasons, if not most why she is that way. I often remember how I treated her at the end. She tried to stand by me and I did not choose her, I did but I didn't. We stare at each other for a beat, we are both back there._

_"I mean… I…" I smiled at her fumble._

_"I haven't cooked for you in a long time. I never cooked for anyone. I would have someone else do it." She moves toward me and I can tell it is to pick up the conversation. She looks into my eyes, I see something, is it adoration?_

_"You are not a monster and neither was Jason Morgan." She put her hand on my shoulder. A lump forms in my throat and I try to gain control by looking at the movement._

_"Enforcers are no more than serial killers Robin." She frowns._

_"You were part of an organization who had conflict with rival organizations. Unresolved conflict leads to war in the underworld. You have a code and there is honor in that code. The honor has always been not to involve innocents. Those same people would have gotten to you but you got to them. Look at where we are?" She puts her arms out._

_"Look at what happened in Prague. There was a threat and that threat had to be eliminated to serve utility. I know that you chose the business but you didn't do it with a clear head. You were lost and over time it defined you. You were too deep to get out. You are a good man and you may see that as an oxymoron but I don't." It was faith, that look in her eyes was faith. She believes the things she is saying and she is so passionate that I almost believe it. She does have a point._

_"They knew what they were getting into the same as you. You can either change it or you can continue but if you continue then that isn't real growth. I am not judging you but I always felt you could have better and the way I see it being gone for more than two years gives you that." She looks at me._

_"I see where you are coming from and I don't want to go back to that life. I just don't know what the hell I am going to do when we get home." She smiles at me._

_"We will figure it out. When we get home it will be more real and this integration or whatever it is called will be more challenging. I got your back. Except for with Carly. Her shrieking gives me a headache." I laugh out loud. I hug her then move in for the kiss._

_"Jason." She whispers._

_"Robin, I want to spend as much time with you as I can and when we get home I want to continue that. I know there will be challenges and maybe I will have to wait. Just promise me that you will come back?" The request makes her uncomfortable. I almost renege but I can't._

_"We will see how it goes but I will always be in your life. I am just scared. We have already started and it is nice." She ponders out loud. "But let's not define it and let's not make it hard if you decide that you want to be a family with Sam." _

_"Sam signed the papers Robin." I tell her and she looks down, she is unsure, she trusts me, just not with her heart. I kiss her and then gently push her away._

_"You are supposed to be helping." I smile and she continues with prepping the salad._

It feels like old times between Jason and I. The Bolognese is amazing and I am stuffed to the brim. We sit in silence with our wine on the couch.

"Do you think about Keesha?" I ask him. She was his last relationship before the accident.

"Keesha? Not really, oddly enough. She was a good girl much like yourself. I imagine she is married with kids of her own. Have you seen her?" He looks at me.

"No, not in many years." I sip my wine. His gaze is intense. It is like he has a lot to say but is holding back and I, well, I want to pick his brain. I want to know his thoughts, the way he truly feels. The thing about Jason is that I remember loving him. When it was good it was amazing. He had this way of making me feel adored. Stone did that, Patrick, I am still unsure. There was so much drama between us. He looks at me with a mischievous grin, I love the way his eyes sparkle.

"You should grow your hair out and feather it. Maybe frost the tips." I grin and he shoots a teasing glare in my direction.

"Haha, I never knew how much you hated my hair." I know he is teasing.

"Oh I didn't but I was surely jealous of it." I laugh. He grabs one of the chocolate strawberries from the platter and shoves it into my mouth. He moves closer and takes the bit that did not go into my mouth into his. He looks at my lips as I chew and I watch him. He kisses me and I love the way we trade breaths. It is sweet yet intense. He feeds me more strawberries as he undresses me.

Those eyes have a way of seducing me before he even touches me. We don't care that we are on the couch, Lucky could walk in any second which I remind him.

"I am having trouble caring." He nibbled my ear. I am wearing a dress, not for easy access but it was a warm day.

I am in ecstasy, his body so strong I hold on to him. It is a bit different than the first time, more urgent, more lust. Chemistry, we haven't missed a beat over the years. My center buzzes as I come to an explosive climax. I hold on to him for a second to gather my senses, then I take him on a ride milking every bit of him. Our clothes forgotten, he picks me up and carries me to bed.

Chapter 13

All of the pieces are in place. Victor wouldn't know what hit him. Robin had missed Christmas and had been lying about the ability to revive Stavros. She and Lucky collected evidence as she helped build the clinic. Victor started getting cocky and a little sloppy with the key players he had tried to blackmail. Robin worked double time collecting information with the help of Lucky and Aiden they were able to finally get the information to her parents.

Lucky entered the chamber. He has disabled the alarm system and Robin had already brought his father out of the freeze. She had turned of Stavros' chamber and turned off the oxygen. He suffocated but they weren't taking any risks.

"Does anyone want to tell me what the hell is going on?" Lucky put his finger to his lips.

"We don't have much time." He ushered him out then gave him a gun. They met up with Aiden and Robert.

"There are four of us. We have to destroy the lab and take out any threats." Lucky explained.

"The information has been sent and we have agents storming the place now." Robert said.

"How can we trust them?" Lucky asked.

"They are my men. There is a new sheriff in town gentlemen." Robert grinned. "I will explain later but we are covered. You two destroy what is in the lab and deal with Stavros. Luke and I will run operations then we will get rid of the body." Robert said to Aiden and Lucky. The group separated.

Victor Cassadine held a grand New Year's Eve party at the Metro Court. He used his own nephew to get Port Charles finest in attendance. He had a sculpture displayed in the center of the room that was really the Xylon device. Many were in awe of the red orb. He never made it to the party. Nikolas had been working with Lucky and had him handcuffed as he waited for Anna.

Robin and Jason rushed into the ballroom causing a collective gasp across the room. Dr. Obrecht looked at her and smiled.

"You are too late sour bird. Victor's plans will go off without a hitch. Jerry came out with a gun pointed. Obrecht held up a remote.

"Nobody move. Get down on the floor." Jerry shouted. "My my seems so familiar doesn't it." He smiled at Obrecht. "You have been very useful to my Dr. Obrecht but I am afraid I will be needing the remote." He said as if he expected her to hand it over. He put the gun to her head.

"Be a dear and hand it over." She straightened her back.

"Never. You wouldn't know what to do with it anyway." She tossed to her daughter.

"Your mother has just risked your life." He shot Obrecht in the head. "I am sure you won't miss her now will you?" He smiled.

"You should be dead." Robin spat. He looked her up and down.

"Look at you. I miss our times together. You were always so feisty." Jason aimed his gun at him.

"Irinna be a dear and get the device from the late Dr. Obrecht's daughter." Robin moved to Britt. Britt handed off the device. Irina grabbed her by her hair and Robin tossed the device to Carly then spun around and kicked Irina in the face.

"Nice kick Jobin Robin. This should be interesting."

The two women duke it out. Irina head butted Robin who was not fazed. She used her skills but Irina was also a skilled fighter. Robin went down and Irina held her down but Robin went for another head butt then a knee to the stomach. She pulled her gun from her boot and hit her in the head with it. She stood holding the gun at her head.

"I will put a bullet in her head. Drop the gun Jerry." Robin spat. Jerry had a moment of human emotion allowing Jason to slip behind him. He heard the gun cock but Jason knocked him out instead.

"Someone please get me something to tie him up." Nathan got him handcuffs when urged by Dante. Dante used his cuffs to cuff Irina.

"Oh were you expecting backup? Jerry should have known better. He planned better last time. Your men were disarmed." Robin said to Irina.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Dante said.

"Victor Cassadine brought his way into the WSB, threatened my family and Jason so that I would bring back Helena and Stavros whom he had frozen in suspended animation. Jason and I along with others have been working to disarm his power. This device has the ability to poison the water supply and emit toxins that will change behavior. It is deadly. Victor must have brought it here to use you all as an experiment. Long story really and I have a headache." Jason went to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. She noticed lights on the orb start to go off starting with one. "It is on a timer."

"Okay, everyone out please. I need to deactivate the device. There will be flooding." Jason looked at her.

"You can't do that." She pulled out her phone then took pictures.

"No but Aiden and Lucky can. Let's just hope I can reach one or both." She sent the pictures as people started running. "This device isn't large enough to cause a major flood so it will just be this floor. The water is harmless. I will be okay just please evacuate everyone." He stared at her.

"I am not leaving you." He said.

"Jason you have to. My mom is on her way. You need to get everyone as far away from here as possible. Besides if it doesn't work someone will need to manage order. You know me, I have researched this thing to death." Jason walked away. He explained to Dante and Nathan what to do. There was no way he was leaving.

"Robin I don't want to just leave you here. You don't need to save the world." She looked at him then Sabrina.

"Your wife is waiting. Keep her safe." She walked over to the machine then called Lucky. The room was evacuated.

"This thing is about five feet, and 12 inches in diameter. I don't know what it is designed to do. The last one we deactivated altered behavior but I don't know if Victor would do that." Robin explained and sent the pictures.

Outside the lights lit up and it began to snow. It was a fast and heavy snow. "It has a failsafe. It just activated." She explained. She then cut the white wire and the orb turned to water. The snow stopped.

Anna came in with a team. They removed the device and put Jerry and Irina in a van. Anna gave Robin a knowing look, they would never make it to a maximum security prison and neither would Victor.

Robin called Lucky, "It is done but I still don't know what it triggered." Anna looked at her.

"A snowstorm." Robin laughed at the irony. Here she thought Victor was against freezing the world but maybe he just wanted to freeze Port Charles. She would never know what his end game was, one could guess it was to control the world somehow. It was still in the testing phases and Port Charles was just another stop on the map.

Curious guests and family came back into the ballroom, the water had run through to the lobby, it wasn't as bad as it could have been due to the size. Maxie and Mac ran over to Robin hugging her and throwing questions at her. Sam and Carly did the same with Jason. Brown eyes met blue in a gaze and they both were pulled in different directions.

A/N sorry that was poorly developed but I wanted to get to the aftermath.


End file.
